


Dean isn't okay

by demonelia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Sam Winchester, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Winged Dean Winchester, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonelia/pseuds/demonelia
Summary: Surely Sam had thought Dean's complaints about his back, especially the area of his shoulder blades, being itchy were weird, but he hadn't expected things turning out like this-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Not beta'd, we die like men (read the notes at bottom for more)





	1. Chapter 1

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Sure, he had seen and experienced all kinds of unspeakably weird things during his life, but this topped all that. His brother was lying face first on his bed, still sound asleep, with chestnut brown wings sprouting from his back. They were enormous, tip feathers hitting the floor, and it bothered Sam immensely how they moved in sync with Dean's breath - as if to prove that they were indeed real and not just some hallucination.  
"I need to call Cas", he mumbled to himself after a while and took out his phone, but instead of starting to walk around like he usually did when on the phone, he stayed rooted to that one spot and kept his eyes on his now wing-bearing brother. Who knows what would happen if he left? Dean would undoubtedly freak out when seeing the wings, so Sam figured the least he could do was to stay with him.  
The tall brunet was relieved upon hearing Castiel's gruff voice.  
"Sam? What is it?"  
"Cas, thank God you answered. Look, I need you to come to the bunker, something's wrong with Dean", Sam started telling the angel, but couldn't continue to explain the situation as he saw that Dean was starting to wake up.  
"Just... Get here as soon as possible, okay?"  
With that he ended the call and rushed to stand by his brother's bed. He then put on a smile he hoped looked normal and asked: "Uh, hi, Dean. How do you feel?"  
It seemed that Dean had yet to notice the wings, because he simply looked Sam over with doubting eyes and asked in turn:  
"Whoa. What's got you so nervous first thing in the morning, Sammy? You didn't do any weird stuff to me while I was asleep, did you?"  
Sam shook his head a 'no'.  
"No, of course not. Just... Don't you notice anything out of the ordinary?"  
Dean gave him a confused look at first, but then said:  
"Listen, I don't know what's up with you, but I'm going to ignore it and go eat something. I'm starving."  
He didn't even make it to the door before Castiel appeared with a 'whoosh', though. That caught him off guard and made him stumble back a few steps, but once the first confusion wore off, the hunter questioned the angel: "Cas? What are you doing here?"  
Castiel didn't seem to have heard Dean, however, as he just stared at him with those baby blue eyes of his. Therefore he turned to Sam for an explanation.  
"Seriously, Sam, what is going on? Did you do something?"  
Sam didn't get a chance to answer him, though, as Castiel made his way to Dean and took a hold of his wings.  
"These are the reason I'm here. Sam was worried about you suddenly having grown wings and asked me to come see you."  
He inspected the appendages with a mixed look of worry and awe on his normally stoic face for a small while, totally ignoring Sam's confused and Dean's horrified expressions.  
"This is unusual. Your kind don't normally grow wings, as far as I know. Though it could have something to do with your soul. It is unique, to say the least."  
He then stroked one of his friend's new wings before pulling away, only to take Dean's hands in his own.  
"We need to look into this more", he told and then in another flap of wings, he was gone along with Sam's brother.  
Sam was left to stare at the now empty spot his brother and Castiel had occupied a moment ago.  
"I guess he'll help Dean figure it out", he simply muttered and left to go to the nearest bar.  
He could use a drink after all this.


	2. It's not like that, I swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I kind of decided to write another chapter to this? I tried to keep the boys and Cas in-character as much as possible, but can't really promise it's gonna be perfect given that this is my first fic. In any case, I hope you'll like it.

It wasn't until two weeks later that Sam heard from Castiel and his brother, and even then it was just briefly. Sam had been trying to keep busy with different cases and such to distract himself from worrying about Dean's condition too much, but like in the past, it hadn't really worked. During that time of radio silence he couldn't have helped but thought about if Castiel had managed to do something to help Dean. He had clearly been uncomfortable and terrified the last time Sam had seen him. He'd also wondered if his brother still had those wings, and if yes, was the older Winchester okay with them already? Long story short, by the time he finally got a text from Castiel, he had many questions he wanted, even needed, answers to.

Sam had been in a library looking through old newspapers for a case he'd found recently - apparently the thing bothering some citizens was a rare kind of spirit - when his phone's notification sound had gone off, managing to startle him a bit. He had put down the magazine he'd been leafing through and checked the notification, only to have his hazel eyes widen in surprise when he'd noticed it was a text from Castiel.  
He'd immediately clicked open the message, reading it multiple times to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Not that there was much to miss anyway - it just had Cas telling that Dean was 'feeling better now' and that they had made it back to the bunker safely, whatever that meant. In any case, Sam felt warmth spread in his chest at those words. Dean was okay. Now he just needed to get back to the bunker and actually see him. 

The drive back to the bunker didn't take too long, but Sam still couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. All kinds of 'what if's were swirling through his mind. Like what if Dean still had the wings? How would they deal with that during hunts? How much control exactly did the older Winchester have over the appendages?  
Before Sam knew it, he was at the bunker, and so he went and parked the Impala. It wasn't like he could really avoid going to see Dean, no matter how anxious he was, so therefore he got out of the car, made his way through the garage and got to their actual living premises. Once there, he started to look around for his brother and Castiel.

When he couldn't find them in the library or, you know, some other place people normally waited for someone, Sam admittedly got concerned. And then he heard something coming from the kitchen that sounded awfully lot like a moan, which got him even more anxious.  
He waited for a bit to see if he had heard wrong, and his brother and friend weren't in fact doing something inappropriate in the room they cooked and ate in, but then he heard it again.  
"Yeah, that is so not cool", he muttered and after contemplating his choices for a while, decided to go tell those two to go to Dean's room or you know, anywhere else Sam couldn't hear them from.

"Do you have any idea how gross- oh god, you're both actually naked, what the heck." Apparently Dean and Castiel hadn't heard Sam come to the kitchen doorway, because despite his attempt to cover his eyes quickly, the moose of a man saw way too much bare skin and hickies than necessary. And yeah, it seemed that Dean did still have the wings, but that was something to ask about later on.   
They untangled from their embrace quite fast after hearing Sam's horrified voice, however, but even then Dean had the guts to keep touching Castiel's wings in a not-so-appropriate way, if the seraph's whimpers were anything to go by.  
"Can you, you know, put on some clothes and at least try to be civil? I eat my cereal on that counter, you know, or at least used to. Gross", Sam managed to say and gave his brother an annoyed look.  
"Nevermind, I'll just go to my room, but I hope that you're done by the time I come make dinner. See you or whatever."  
With that he left the room, not missing the way Dean snorted a laugh and Castiel bit into his lip like he was genuinely embarrassed.   
But maybe if he was lucky, they would actually listen to him and he wouldn't have to see them having sex again.

Just before he closed the door to his room, he heard Castiel say: "Now is probably bad time to tell him about the other things we found out. Like the...". The rest of his speech was too quiet for him to hear, though, so he'd have to wait till later to find out what Cas meant by 'other things'. But they couldn't possibly be more odd than Dean having wings, could they?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, if you read this fic, thank you, I'm glad to know you probably liked it enough to scroll down here. I didn't have anyone to check it for mistakes, but I think I got out the the major typos by myself. Still, if you notice anything, just let me know and I'll fix it asap. In any case, it would make my day if you were to leave a comment, like, if you want me to write another fic about Supernatural or something. Thank you again!


End file.
